Just Dance Jilly
Just Dance Jilly is a game by Jilly Productions. It will be released on February 29 2019. The game was previously called Just Dance: Jilly's Favorites but the team decided to change it for unknown reasons. Features * Just Dance Jilly has over 50 songs from hit artists such as Ariana Grande, BTS, Becky G, Cardi B, Drake, James Arthur and many more! * Now you can dance in a story with Story Mode! The dancer crown has been stolen and 3 chosen dancers go out to get it back! Fight bosses and get prizes too! * Monthly contests will happen! Submit your choreos and we will put them in unlimited and make them a real routine! * There is a diverse soundtrack featuring songs that are in Spanish, Japanese, Korean, Polish, Russian, French, Turkish and Portuguese! Tracklist # Taki Taki by DJ Snake feat. Cardi B, Selena Gomez, Ozuna - Dancers: B/G/G/B, Gold Moves: 3 # Fake Love by BTS - Dancers: B/G, Gold Moves: 4 # Sin Pijama by Becky G, Natti Natasha - Dancer: G, Gold Moves: 3 # thank u, next by Ariana Grande - Dancer: G, Gold Moves: 2 # Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur - Dancer: B, Gold Moves: 1 # In My Feelings by Drake - Dancers: G/B, Gold Moves: 2 # Boys by Charli XCX - Dancers: B/B/B/B, Gold Moves: 4 # Baby by Clean Bandit feat. Marina, Luis Fonsi - Dancer: G, Gold Moves: 1 # High Horse by Kacey Musgraves - Dancer: B, Gold Moves: 2 # Rhythm Is A Dancer by Snap! - Dancers: B/B, Gold Moves: 3 # I Got A Boy by Girls' Generation - Dancers: G/G/G, Gold Moves: 5 # Dobre Mysli by Sylwia Grzeszczak & Liber - Dancer: G, Gold Moves: 1 # Eastside by benny blanco, Halsey & Khalid # Most Girls by Hailee Steinfeld # Ruin My Life by Zara Larsson # The Way I Am by Charlie Puth # Lost In Japan (Remix) by Shawn Mendes, Zedd - Dancer: B, Gold Moves: 4 # Promises by Calvin Harris, Sam Smith - Dancer: B, Gold Moves: 1 # Best Friend by Sofi Tukker feat. NERVO, The Knocks & Alisa Ueno - Dancers: B/G, Gold Moves: 3 # Love Lies by Khalid, Normani # Tempo by EXO # World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku # Azukita by Steve Aoki, Daddy Yankee, Play-N-Skillz & Elvis Crespo - Dancer: B, Gold Moves: 2 # Mondial by Tal # My House by Flo Rida # Vai Malandra by Anitta, MC Zaac, Maejor feat. Tropkillaz & DJ Yuri Martins - Dancer: G, Gold Moves: 3 # Solo De Mi by Bad Bunny # Natural by Imagine Dragons # Woman Like Me by Little Mix feat. Nicki Minaj # Na Stile by Vremya i Steklo # Solo by Jennie # Nothing Breaks Like a Heart by Mark Ronson feat. Miley Cyrus # Sunflower by Post Malone, Swae Lee # Yalniz Cicek by Aleyna Tilki feat. Emrah Karaduman # Say My Name by David Guetta, Bebe Rexha & J. Balvin # High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco # Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer # Without Me by Halsey # Regular (Korean Version) by NCT 127 # Goodbye by Jason Derulo & David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj, Willy William - Dancer: B, Gold Moves: 2 # Remind Me to Forget by Kygo & Miguel # Kiss and Make Up by Dua Lipa & BLACKPINK # Pray for Me by Kendrick Lamar & The Weeknd # Baby I'm Yours by Breakbot feat. Irfane # If You Were Mine by Ocean Park Standoff feat. Lil Yachty # STILL IN PROGRESS